Movie Nightmare
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: When the boys start filming a movie, things go slightly wrong. The villain isn't just the villain or is he? Will they make it out alive? JONAS.
1. Filming

**I'm starting a new story. This kinda was a dream to me and so I just had to write it out. Right now I'm just going to stick with this story and A Brotherly Bond. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers only the director and the sirial killer in this story. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**NICK'S POV**_

_Rain poured down on my body as I ran through the forest. Something was after me. I didn't know what that something was, all I knew was that 'something' had killed my brothers._

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled at the almost empty forest. "You killed my family and friends! I don't know what you are or what you want from me!" A dark figure was approaching me. "And now, it's your turn to die." Something said. I heard a gunshot and everything went black._

_**KEVIN'S POV**_

Joe and I have been real worried about Nick. He's been having the same nightmare for a week. He never tells us what it's about. The night that the nightmare started was when dad told us we were starring in a horror film this fall.

"Hey Kevin. Where's Nick?" Joe asked. "I think he's in his room." Was all I said.

Seconds later we heard screaming coming from upstairs. We both ran upstairs to rescue our little brother from his nightmare.

When we entered the room, Nick was already awake. His eyes were wide with fear and red from crying. "Nicky?" I spoke softly. "He w-was here." Nick's voice was shaky. "Who Nick?" "Something." Was all he said. Joe and I exchanged worried glances.

_**FALL**_

_**JOE'S POV**_

Time to start shooting the movie.

"Ok guys. Get into your positions and we'll start rolling." The director said.

We were filming most of the movie in the forest. This was the scene where Kevin gets killed. Kevin got in front of us, in a protective manner.

"Leave them alone, just kill me!" He yelled. "Why should I? You all cause trouble. You all deserve to die." The sirial snarled.

We finally got a look at the thing that was chasing us. Well not exactly, the darkness of the forest casted a shadow over him. The thing pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kevin.

"I told you leave them alone!" Kevin yelled.

If it wasn't because we read and memorized the script, I would've thought it was real.  
"If you insist." The thing snarled and pulled the trigger. And with that Kevin's character was dead. Nick was behind me and I felt him tremble. It was either because of the coldness or beacause he was really scared.

"Cut! Ok, great shot guys! You can go now." The director yelled. More than twelve hours filming.

"Come on guys let's go home." Kevin said coming towards us.

I grabbed Nick's shoulder and he jumped.

"Sorry." I apologized. "It's ok." He looked away from me, not daring to look me in the eyes. "Nick, is everything ok? You look, I don't know, but I mean you're getting scared easily." "I'm not sure if you're going to believe me, but I got the feeling that someone was watching us." Nick whispered, looking around as if he was going to find someone else. "Nick, of course we were being watched. You didn't think the movie was real did you?" "No, and of course I knew we were being watched. But I mean like from inside the woods." "I'm sure it's just your imagination. You haven't gotten much sleep anyways." "Yeah, you're right. Let's go Kevin is waiting for us."

I don't know if it was just me, but I think I heard a hint of dissapointment in his voice. Maybe he was right. What if there really was someone stalking us?

**

* * *

**

**Well here's chapter 1. I really hope you enjoyed it! Until next update!**

**Reviews make me happier and inspire me to continue typing.**


	2. Outdoors

**Ok, new chapt. Sorry for not updating at all. You can say the movie the guys are filming is like the horror version of **_**Camp Rock.**_** Lol. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I d not own any characters, only the director and **_**"it" **_

_I don't know if it was just me, but I think I heard a hint of dissapointment in his voice. Maybe he was right. What if there really was someone stalking us? _

**

* * *

**

**~ Nick's POV ~**

I was dissapointed when Joe didn't believe me, but I guess he's right about it just being my imagination. Sleep hasn't been coming to me so easily. I'm scared that if I even drift off, I'll dream about "it". Something about that nightmare seems so real. It's like if it was trying to tell me it's gonna happen soon. Maybe my brothers are right when they say I'm paranoid, but you can never be too careful. It's just a movie nightmare. It'll go away when we are done filming. Yes, that's it. I'm just stressed out about having to film in the middle of the forest.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Sorry bro. Guys, the director said we had to be here three hours before dawn tomorow, ok?" Kevin informed us. Great, less sleeping time and more movie time.

I nodded and Joe said, "Whatever they guy wants. It's not like we have a choice."

That night, I layed awake in my bed starring at the window. The beautifull moon's light entered through the open window. Lighting up the darkest corners of my room, making it less scary.

I turned to look at the clock and it read 1:30 am. I sighed knowing we'd be getting up in an hour. Pulling the blankets over me, I closed my eyes and sleep creept in slowly.

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. The moon was still out, but it wasn't shining through my window like it was an hour ago.

"Ok, boys get in position! Ready... and... action!" The director yelled.

Joe and I were running through the woods. Me occasionally looking back. Joe tripped on a branch and fell face first. I was trying hard not to notice, if I did, it would ruin the whole scene.

"NATE!" Joe screamed my character name.

I turned around and saw him still laying on the ground and "it" approaching him from behind. I ran towards him, but stopped when "it" grabbed his feet and dragged him away.

"SHANE!" I yelled, trying to run.

When they dissapeared into the darkness of the forest, I sank down on my knees, sobbing for my now lost brother.

"And... CUT! Perfect guys! Take a break and we'll come back to finish the rest of the scene." The director said.

Wiping away my tears, I got up and walked over to my brothers.

"Wicked scene guys. Well Joe, you're out of the picture, for now, now we just have to see Nick's big fight scene. And practically after that, the movie will almost be done filming." Kevin said acting proud of us.

"Huh, thanks. Let's hope those fighting lessons pay off. I'm gonna go rest my butt of for awhile." I said walking away towards our dressing room.

I layed down on the couch and slowly fell asleep, with dread.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it was short, but I had to make it work for the next chapter to happen the way I want.**

**Review, anyone?**


	3. Reality or Nightmare?

****

No need for A/N in this chapt. Same. U know the drill.

**Disclaimer: I only own "it" and the director. No one else.**

_Nick's POV_

_"Nick, wake up!" Someone shook me._

_"Go away." I mumbled, throwing a pillow at my human alarm clock._

_"We gotta go. We gotta go film." I woke up my eyes and saw both my brothers standing next to me._

_"Fine." I grumbled and headed towards the bathroom._

_At the movie spot it was still dark. Which ironically my big scene is filmed in the dark. Fun I know. My whole life has been spent in the dark. Sorry for the bitterness, but this movie is slowly taking my life away._

_"Nicholas, get in there and get ready, we'll send "it" in a minute." The director half yelled at me. See even they don't know what or who "it" is._

_I slowly made my way over to the center of the woods and waited patiently. I looked over to see Joe and Kevin sitting there smiling towards me. I tried smiling back, but my smiles won't work._

_"And... action!" The director yelled._

_**Rain poured down on my body as I ran through the forest. "It" was after me. I didn't know what that "it" was, all I knew was that "it" had killed my brothers.**_

_**"Go away! Leave me alone!" I yelled at the almost empty forest. "You killed my family and friends! I don't know what you are or what you want from me!" A dark figure was approaching me. "And now, it's your turn to die." Something said. I heard a gunshot and everything went black.**_

_Kevin's POV_

_We were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come out. Mom was crying so hard, dad was trying to comfort her, Frankie was asleep with no clue of what happened to his older brother, Joe and I were shocked, scared and crying._

_Finally a doctor came out._

_"Family of Nicholas Lucas?" He asked, the saddest tone on his voice._

_"That's us." My dad said._

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he didn't make it. The bullet went to deep and it damaged the insides of his body. His heart stopped beating during the surgery. Again, I'm very sorry for your loss." He walked away._

_It's like time froze. My little brother gone. How? Why? It has to be a nightmare. It's not true. Nick just can't be dead. He was still young with a whole life a head of him. My world stopped turning and everything didn't make sense anymore. Nothing would be the same ever again._

**

* * *

**

**Done with the third chapter. Decided to post two chapts for the long wait, sorry guys.**

**Review, the story is not over. Despite the horrible ending, it's not over. ;)**


End file.
